Liquid crystal displays are commonly used as display devices for compact electronic apparatuses, because they not only provide good quality images but are also very thin.
Referring to FIG. 8, a typical liquid crystal panel 8 includes an upper substrate 81, a lower substrate 82 opposite to the upper substrate 81, a first adhesive strip 83 formed at the periphery of the liquid crystal panel 8 between the upper and lower substrates 81, 82, and a liquid crystal layer 84 contained in a space defined by the upper and lower substrates 81, 82 and the first adhesive strip 83. The first adhesive strip 83 is used to adhere the upper and the lower substrates 81, 82 together, and surround and hermetically seal the liquid crystal layer 84.
The liquid crystal panel 8 is generally thin and compact so that it is suitable for various space-saving applications. The liquid crystal panel 8 is typically made by a mechanical milling method or a chemical etching method. A mechanical strength of the first adhesive strip 83 may insufficient to withstand external forces applied during a mechanical milling process. In such case, the first adhesive strip 83 is liable to be damaged by the external forces. On the other hand, a chemical stability of the first adhesive strip 83 may be insufficient to resist damage by corrosive solutions used in a chemical etching process. In such case, liquid crystal (not shown) of the liquid crystal layer 84 may become polluted. Thus, an optical performance of the liquid crystal panel 8 may be impaired.
What is needed, therefore, is a liquid crystal panel that can overcome the above-described limitations or deficiencies. What is also needed is a liquid crystal display that includes the liquid crystal panel.